Stalker
by Thegirlintheblackbow
Summary: Blake awakens one day in her dorm to find no one there. She gets a flashback and in it the answer. She wanders around the Beacon campus and finds not another soul, yet she can feel someones eyes boring into her back. She sets out to find her team to solve this puzzle, but instead finds hurt. Can she find her team and everybody else, yet keep her heart in check? Taurodonna,Bumblebee
1. Chapter 1

Blake yawned as she woke up. "Yang, what time is it? Yang? YANG!" Blake snapped out of her reverie as she realized that she did not see Yang bounding in as she usually did. She looked at the clock and realized it was not time for class, or breakfast.

"Yang? YANG! YANG XIAO LONG!

Blake went into full defensive mode. This was not like her teammates at all. She looked around the room to make sure they were not playing a prank on her. No, the room was empty. She began to scream, yet no one came. The last time no one had answered her was... Blake barely stifled a sob as memories washed over her. The last time...had been her parents. All she remembered was yelling, screaming, blood everywhere. Cries of people she knew, people she loved, falling around her. Growing dim, never to rise again. Voices, voices she knew, begging her to run and not look back. yet she had refused to leave. Not without her parents. She had screamed time and time again, until her throat was hoarse. She had collapsed on the ground, covered in her relatives blood. That had been where Adam had found her.

"Oh, gosh. Oh my-! Are you okay? What's your name? Who are you looking for? WAIT!''

He had run after her, asking if he could help her, seeing as she turned over body after body. She had been searching for her parents, screaming as loud as she could the whole time. She had barely been barely able to say,

"My-my parents.''

"What are your parents names?" The boy had asked.

"Eric and Claire Belladonna." She'd finished in a shaky voice.

"Oh, does she wear a dark overcoat at almost all times? And he wear a pair of boots with his symbol on them at all times?"

"YES! Where? WHERE! Did you see them? Are they okay?''

She remembered the sinking feeling she had when the boy had only gulped and turned around and walked back around in the direction he had come from. She had followed him, trusting that he would help her find her parents, that they would be okay, that they would tell her this was a bad dream she'd had, and everything was going to be how it was before.

"Here they are."

The boys voice was deadpan, and when she shoved past him to see her parents, she burst into tears as she saw her parents on the ground, missing limbs, covered in blood, and...lifeless.

As her flashback ended, Blake realized that she could not let those feelings of heartbreak control her. Because if she did, she knew personally how it felt. She then also realized that she had not quit screaming, but was even more perplexed by the fact that no one had heard her. Blake grabs her weapon and sets out to find out why it seems that no one is here, and flipping the light switch, realizes there is no electricity either.

"Why is nobody here?" She muttered to no one in particular.

"Don't worry kitty, there's an answer to your question, and it's me."

Blake whips around to face the speaker and gasps.

"A-adam?"

"Long time, no see?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yang groaned as she tried to stretch her stiff and sore muscles. Her eyes flew open and any trace of sleep left her.

"Mmmmft!"

As she tried to look down, she quickly noticed that she was not going to be moving anytime soon. Her legs were tied together and the chain used was pulled tight and then used to tie her hand and then pulled to the front again and finally, a humongous padlock rested on her abdomen, and to her it seemed to be taunting her. 'Haha, you can not move, because of me!' She followed the second chain with her vision and this one secured her arms to a iron bar behind her.

' _Hmpt. At least I can still move my head.'_ She thought.

She turned her head to the side, and next to her, she saw, Wiess?! Leaning forward as far as the chains would allow her she saw on the other side of Wiess, Ruby. After studying the situation, for a few seconds, she realized her teammates were tied up just like her and none of them were getting out soon. She heard a muffled cry next to her, and saw Jaune, just like the rest of them. Looking past Jaune, her worst fear was confirmed. The rest of his team was there and tied up just like the rest of them. She managed to get the cloth that gagged her out of her mouth, and, leaned forward.

"PYRRHA!"

Pyrrha's eyes flew open and she instantly started struggling with the restraints, but then after a few seconds, realized she wasn't alone and then looked over in Yang's direction.

"Pyrrha, focus on me, you are not going to break free, so try and do something worthwhile and bend the metal with your polarity!"

The girls eyes flew wide, realizing just what Yang was suggesting. Then, instead of trying to bend the metal to try and get free, or so it seemed to Yang, she managed to spit out the cloth gagging her, and turned to Yang.

"Well? Why aren't you breaking the metal?"Yang asked.

"Because I can't! It's not metal, it's platinum!"

"So?"

"Yang, I can't bend it. Try melting it."

Yang looked down and focused her attention on it. After a few seconds, her eyes flew open

"I can't melt it, I can't even use my aura!"

" _What_?"

Came a very Schnee-like screech from beside her. Yang whipped her head to where she knew Wiess was.

"No, I can't, Ice Princess, I've tried."

"Hmp. Maybe you just need an expert to teach you how to do things."

Yang knew this wasn't the best timing anyway, but she had to do everything in her power to keep herself from giving the icy heiress the longest eyeroll in the history of eyerolls. She giggled at the thought.

"Really Yang? We could _die_ in here and your giggling like Ruby in a candy store!"

"Well? I don't see the chains moving Wiess? How good of a expert did you say you were again?"

Wiess frowned at Yang.

"She's right. The chains are unbreakable while under a Dust spell. Even if we managed to use our aura, against the chains and combined with the Dust spell, we'd all be blown sky-high since were all neatly stacked up one against the other and tied up to the wall."

So Ren was awake and on her side. Yay.

Then they all heard a choking noise and they leaned forward, trying to look past Wiess. They all saw Ruby spit out the cloth in her mouth and then bite her lip thoughtfully.

"Hey, Pyrrha?"

"RUBY!"

For some unknown reason, they all instantly yelled the poor girl's name. She lowered her head instantly, as a child does when they are being scolded, but when she realized they couldn't move, looked over to her sister.

"Yang, what's going on?"

"Uh...we're all tied up really tight...and we're also under a Dust spell...yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"Okay, thanks Yang. Hey Pyrrha?"

"Yes?" The girl replied, genuinely interested in what the girl had to say.

"Didn't you memorize the attendance list the other day for one of our classes, Professor Oobleck's, I believe?"

Pyrrha turned red at the comment.

"Yes, she probably did, but really Ruby, how is our homework going to help us now?"

Ruby looked over at her older sister in annoyance.

"Yang, just let me finish before you start making jokes."

She focused her attention back at Pyrrha, who had been watching the interaction along with the rest of them.

"Go through it, and if anyone's missing, we have to find a way to communicate with them."

"I'll try, but it's long..."

"It doesn't matter, it could get us out of here! So please just do it!"

Pyrrha closed her eyes and began to recite.

20 minutes later, Yang realized the attendance list was long, and all of Beacon was here. Even Glynda, Ozpin, Professor Pete, and Professor Oobleck were here as well. As for Pyrrha…

"Wiess Schnee!"

"You already know I'm here…" The girl muttered.

Okay, maybe the girl was getting salty(er) than normal. This was not heading a good direction. Almost a half-hour later, Pyrrha was nearly done with the attendance list, and not a single person was missing. This was more people than the ones that actually showed up for class. On time, that is. Yang looked around in desperation just as Pyrrha called the next name.

"Blake Belladonna!"

Yang's head snapped up when she realized that Blake wasn't there.

She looked around her, and the others seemed to make the same connection.

She wasn't there.

Nora was the first to speak up.

"She's not here, Pyrrha! Suprising, she's always on time for class!"

Nora apparently still hadn't figured out that this wasn't class.

Then they heard Ruby's voice, solemn but clear.

"She's our only hope of getting out of here."

Oh crap.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam Taurus was practically oozing with joy.

His companions, Neo and Emerald, the only two he trusted to do his work had put sleeping powder in the food, so when the fell asleep, they carried them away to a isolated confinement somewhere in the forest of Forever Fall, so he could spend some quality time alone with his dear, little, Blakey. He had waited until everyone was asleep, the he had stealthily crawled his way into team RWBY's dorm room. He shouldn't have worried though. The dose Neo had put in her food knocked her out for more than just a few hours. She had been sleeping like a rock until a couple minutes ago, when she had finally started stirring. He practically leaped off the bed opposite of her, where he had been sitting the whole time.

' _Why Blake? Why would you do this to me? Why did you leave? Was it because I told you I loved you? More than a friend...more than family...I love you enough to protect you with my life. I trusted you with my heart, but you left it shattered on that train when you said good-bye. Why? Do you love someone else? How did I offend you? I was the one who taught you how to live, how to survive in the forests outside the kingdoms. I made you who you are, but what did I ever do to offend you? You nearly killed me, leaving me stranded on that train. Why? WHY?'_

He watched her intensely, a flurry of emotions passing over him. Yes, she had left him a long time ago, almost four years now. He had searched everywhere he thought she would go. He'd searched from one end of the forest to another. He'd sent out spies, but they all came back with the same news. 'No sir, she isn't there.' He moved to the back wall to try and regain his composure which he'd somehow lost in this internal turmoil he was currently feeling. Then he heard Blake groan softly and looking up saw her mumble, "Yang, what time is it? Yang? YANG!" Adam was about to walk forward to ask her who the hell Yang was, but the girl had lost it and begun to scream. "Yang? YANG! YANG XIAO LONG!" Adam shied back, trying to hide in the background, knowing from experience not to approach the cat faunus when agitated. He watched confused when she sank to her knees, screaming bloody murder. How she didn't harm her delicate ears, he didn't know. She sat there for almost ten minutes, screaming the whole entire time. She got up after a while, then seemed to realize she had yet to quit screaming. He saw her grab her weapon and head to the door, then try the light switch. "Why is nobody here?"

If he was going to make a move, it had to be now.

"There's an answer to your question and it's me."

She whipped around so fast, he couldn't help but be surprised at how her skills had increased. She cocked her head, and then her eyes grew wide when she recognized him. her eyes narrowed and her mood changed as fast as the seconds passed.

"What are you doing here? I thought and hoped you were dead in that train wreck! I had _hoped_ you were dead! You dumbass! Your the one who ruined my life! I sat there, while you killed my parents! I had trusted you! But what do you do? You MURDER THEM IN COLD FUCKING BLOOD!"

Adam shrank, until he realized he had something she didn't.

Yang.

He had no idea who she was, but if she was important to Blake, he had to use that to his advantage.

He got up from the floor, and took a couple of threatening steps toward her, even though he was still scared.

"I wouldn't do that. Come quietly, and-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you! The last time I did that, you killed my family, the people I needed, the people I cared for!"

"If you don't come with me," He took a couple steps, and tilted her chin up to his face for a couple seconds before she yanked her head away to glare at him, "you're friend Yang's gonna come to a quick ending."

Blake's face paled, and Adam knew he had here now. Then, just because he enjoyed that look on her face, he decided to take it up a notch.

"Before that though, I might have a little fun, she is beautiful. And-"

She didn't let him finish.

"You let one of your filthy, bloody hands on her, you'll be glad if you die in a day." Her eyes glowered, her cat eyes menacing. "I'll skin you alive, then use a salt crystal, and torture you until you die. If you kill her, well, " A slow grin spread up her face, and Adam knew she meant it, "You'll find out once you cross that bridge," She leaned in, "And you better hope you don't."

He took a step back and pulled out his sword, hoping to stop her, because he didn't want to kill her, since he loved her. But she seemed to not care. The look on her face said she was bent on killing him. Without a seconds hesitation, she jumped forward, but seemed to miss. Adam laughed, but it was cut short when he felt Gambol Shroud being driven into his upper calf. He let out a agonized scream, and girl with an umbrella and another girl with green hair burst into the room and aimed at Blake.

"NO! Don't hurt her!"

They hesitated, and that was enough time for Blake to asses her situation, and come to a conclusion.

She jumped out the window.

Adam dove forward, but he was to late. Blake soared out the window, and Adam just watched her fall, panic rising in his throat until she did a flip, looked him straight in the eye, flipped him the finger, and screamed as she flipped again and fell, "You'll never get her!"

Adam threw his hand out while he let out a tortured scream as he put to much weight onto his bad let where Blake had drove in her weapon.

"Neo, Emerald, help me up. There's someone I need to talk to, so I can make sure that when she gets her friends out, I know what she did, how she did it, and can stop her, but let the rest of these annoying humans away. Not you Emerald," He added when he saw her face of defeat. "Your a good person. I don't know how Mercury didn't see that...oh well, it's not like he'll be seeing much anyway." He said with a snicker when he remembered what he'd done to the boy.

He walked out of the room.

He had someone he needed to talk to.

He needed to keep an eye on Blake.

He needed backup.

He needed his best friend.

He had to get Blake.

How?

Maybe Cinder knew...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, sorry this chapter is soooooooo late, I ran into some difficulty, and my computer reset so I lost the next two chapters since I hadn't saved them yet. But here it is. There's going to be a pattern here, Blake P.O.V, Yang P.O.V, Adam P.O.V.**

 **Read on, my friends!(And tell me what you think. I'm open to ideas!)This ch. is a mess. I did it at two in the morning...**

* * *

Blake landed gently on her feet after sailing neatly out the window and looking around her, instincts kicking in. She risked a glance upward and saw Adam staring down at her, his mouth frozen in a mix of a snarl and a scream. She turned and ran, unsure if he was going to run after her, but she wasn't willing to take that kind of risk. She hadn't spent most of her life with this cold-blooded murderer and not learn _something_. She came to a halt when she reached the end of the Forest of Forever Fall. She looked down, knowing she had to get out of Adam's range, but not knowing exactly how far she had gone, was a problem. Also, she wasn't sure if she could make the jump down. She looked behind her and then in front of her, and knew she didn't have much daylight left and she still had a long way to go.

* * *

Yang struggled to keep her composure as Nora started over, and mostly everybody lets out a desperate groan of-

WTF, Nora.

She'd been singing the same song she had composed for the past...she didn't know...four hours?

 _'Never knew a time, you weren't by my side. One thing I could always count on.'_

Yang was begging her to stop, and so was Wiess.

She just sang louder.

She stared back up to the ceiling, wondering when Blake would find them. She was going to right? She had to. But as the minutes became hours and as the hours became days, that hope was starting to dwindle. Velvet was doing her best to try and hear and see if she could hear people walking above ground, but so far she had heard nothing. Then she heard Velvet let out a startled yelp, and she turned to ask what was going on, but Velvet caught her eye and started saying out loud what she could hear. Yang recognized it instantly.

 _'Where did it go, our peaceful youth, seems to be gone forever...'_

"It's her! Ohmygoshshefinallyfounduswearegoingtogetoutofhere!

* * *

Blake was having an internal fight.

She was still in love with Adam.

She was also in love with Yang.

Dust.

She had run away from Adam because she loved him. And now her fear was she would do the same to Yang, but neither of them knew her feelings toward them.

But Adam had admitted that he had feelings for her.

Holy. Dust. Crystals.

She unsheathed her weapon and threw it at the nearest tree. It embedded itself halfway into the tree, and now she had to find a way to get it out but at the same time keep looking for the entire school. How hard is it to capture the largest school in Remnant, and then capture them, in one of the largest forests of all Remnant? Her real question is, how do you move them all and not be noticed? She was moving really fast but even at this rate, it would take her a while to cover the entire forest. But knowing Adam, he had probably hid them underground. But she didn't know where in the land of-Wait, what was that? She moved in a tight circle, trying to pinpoint the voice, but it seemed to be coming from all around her. But then the voice registered in her head. It was Yang's.

"Yang!"

"I'm down here!"

"Where _is_ down here?"

"Underground, I believe."

"Thanks for the news flash firecracker."

"Well, everyone's down here, like Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, I mean, even Ironwood is here. Jaune's here, not really surprised, Pyrrha, starting to get surprised and...well every body. Nora too..."

"Oh well...give me a minute."

"Hurry up Blake."

"..."

Blake now knew where they were, but now she needed to find a way to get them out.

She had one option.

Start digging.

* * *

Yang was uncertain whether or not Blake had heard her, but then Velvet relayed her message, and in this way the practically had an entire conversation.

She was seriously wondering whether they were going to get out of hear.

A couple hours passed, and she was starting to doubt Blake was really doing anything, and only Velvet's constant assurance that the cat-faunus was there and actually doing something that kept Yang's hopes up.

Then they saw a patch of light above Pyrrha's head and Blake's voice ring out into the room.

"Anybody awake?"

"BLAKEEEEEEEE!"

"OWW! Nora Valkeriye, you do know I can hear you, right?"

After a couple of minutes, Blake jumped through the hole and managed to bounce of one of her clones fast enough so she didn't land on Pyrrha's head.

"Oh Dust. If you guys are going to get in trouble, try not to get so tied up okay!?"

Yang knew Blake was just playing, but she had lost her patience long ago with both Nora and Wiess. The had used up any patience she had left, and now she lashed out at Blake.

"Oh, yeah. Like they gave us an option. Hmm, so let's not get tied up? I don't even know how I got here! And then, as our only hope, you come in and tell us NOT TO BE TIED UP?! If we didn't have to be tied up, we would have gotten out by ourselves and would have never needed you Blake. But since we were, and you weren't here, we thought, 'Hmm, maybe Blake can help us!' But oh wait no, she's to busy going, 'Don't be tied up, don't be this, don't be that.' If I wanted a lecture on how to get caught, I'd just go and get some Wiess' 101! Or maybe-"

"Yang, that is more than enough! You have no idea what Blake went through to get here, and the first thing you do when you can actually see her is BASH IN ON HER?! Seriously, I can understand why your upset, her pun wasn't the best, and it wasn't really at the right time either, but give her some credit! She went through all this to get us out of here, I mean, she must have gotten in a fight, can't you see she's hurt? For the love of Dust, _Yang, do you have an emotion at all_?!"

Yang flinched, Pyrrha's words hitting home.

The girl was right, but she when she put it that way, it felt like she had to say something-anything-, but her mind was empty. Then, Coco joined the lecture, and Yang in a vain attempt to block her out, focused on Blake. She looked like she'd been through a war. Her clothes were torn, and she had torn her vest in pieces to make bandages for her arm, and her stockings had been torn to make a sling for one arm and a bandage to stem bleeding in one leg. Then the reality of what she had said hit her. Blake had risked for life for them, even though they discriminated her for her heritage, she still came.

In the next instant, her head flew backward as Coco slapped her.

Wait, _Coco_?!

Blake had found a way to loosen the chains.

Then they heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere around them and Blake seemed to recognize it instantly, but the rest of them were extremely confused. It was slow, silky, and creepy, methodical. It started a song that none of them would forget soon.

" _Close your eyes, now time for dreams, death is never what it seemed._

 _Did the things you thought you should._

 _All the things they said were good._ "

Blake's head flew forward, and Ruby's screams could be heard echoing off the walls.

She had a sword embedded in her lower back, and the was some creepy guy in a mask behind her, limping, but the murderous feeling was mutual.

"Blake, you left me once, I don't know why, but I'm not letting you go again."

"Who do you think you are, and what do you want with Blake?!"

"None of your business, Ruby Rose."

"How do you know my sisters name?"

"Ah, Miss Yang Xiao Long. Pleasure to meet you in person."

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm adding random P.O.V's, so don't be surprised if I break out of the mold I'd put.**

 **Read, Fav** **and REVIEW!**

 **Happy New Year you tiny little people! Enjoy the story. I'm working on a couple other things, so sorry for the late or super random updates.**

* * *

Pyrrha could only stare in horror as her friend that had just set them free was being stabbed to what seemed to be her death in front of them, and unarmed, there wasn't much anyone could do but stand and watch and pray that they didn't come to the same fateful end. But then Coco walked up to Yang and slapped her for her earlier remarks toward Blake, and Pyrrha felt she was losing it.

One of her best friends was being murdered in front of her.

There was nothing she could do about it.

Another one of her friends was slapping her other friends sister, and she thought the sister was going to get mad at her for it.

All Ruby was doing in this instant was screaming.

That wasn't very helpful.

To anyone.

Suddenly, the chains around her loosened, and she forced herself to pay attention to her surroundings. She looked up into Coco's face and was about to say something, but Coco clamped a hand around her mouth.

"Shh! They're not paying attention to us now, so we can go help others get free! You go get Headmaster Ozpin, I'll get Professor Goodwitch."

Pyrrha thought this was a good plan, so she went over to the Headmaster.

He seemed to be staring at something and completely terrified.

She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Um, Sir? Are you alright?"

At this, Ozpin seemed to focus again, but Pyrrha managed to overhear a few words he muttered to himself.

"It can't be, I could have sworn, Dust, if he's here...I wonder where _she_ is..."

Who was she? Like, his sister, his henchman, his boss, any answer would do, as no one was giving her any answers.

"She is his boss...Cinder Fall. Known for her craziness. Now my only question is, what is she doing here? I mean, let me rephrase myself, Ms. Nikos. Where ever this young man goes, she tends to follow. She is his boss, and he is practically her right hand. He does the dirty work for her, which is partially the reason for discrimination against the faunus. Blake was once with her-"

" _What?_ "

"You didn't know?"

"No, I obviously didn't, if I had this reaction sir!"

"Don't tell her I told you this. She'll kill me."

"Uh...okay sir."

Pyrrha was confused. But then she remembered why she had come over to Ozpin in the first place. She was supposed to be undoing the chains, but instead she had struck up a gossip conversation with her headmaster. She had serious problems with that. She looked at the chains and thought about how she was supposed to undo them. Then she saw a tiny little crack in the chains and touched it hesitantly. The chains instantly fell apart in her hands. She was so surprised she almost let out a shriek. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be quiet. She managed to keep it under cover though, and then she realized that they had already wasted too much time. She had already wasted way more time than she probably had. Coco was going to be so mad at her. She risked a glance at the girl, and she gave her a death stare. Pyrrha was sure she would hear about it, that is, if she heard the end of it at all. She turned to her headmaster once again, and was surprised to she that he was no longer there.

"Professor Ozpin!"

She barely breathed the words, but somehow knew he had heard her.

"Professor, where are you? I can't see you, but I can hear you!"

"Who said I was your Professor? Maybe I'm somebody else. After all, you can't see me, can you Spartan?"

Pyrrha hesitated to turn, as the voice wasn't wrong. She then saw her Headmaster in front of her, motioning for her not to turn around. Pyrrha heard a sickening crackle behind her.

"Ozpin, you could just tell her outright you know. I can see you, so stop hiding yourself. Your making this longer than it has to be. Don't prolong your suffering. It just makes it all the harder in the end you know."

Ozpin's leveling glare was enough to make her shrink, even though she knew it wasn't directed at her. She tool a step forward, more like tried to. She was surrounded by smokeless fire, which didn't hurt her physically, but it took a serious drain on her aura. She slumped forward, fighting desperately to stay upright. Ozpin let out a gasp and cursed under his breath.

"Holy Dust, protect us Oum-"

"He can't help you if your dead Ozpin."

"I don't plan on being."

"You will be, if I have any say in it!"

Pyrrha felt like crap as she was in the middle of the two's fight. She was still struggling to stay upright, as the drain in her aura was getting stronger as the fight escalated. She looked to the side in a desperate attempt at breaking free of the trance that held her captive. Instead, she saw Jaune running at her full speed, determination in his deep blue eyes. She tried to shout out a warning to tel him what the fire would do to him, but all that came out instead was, 'Jaune, I loved you.' She tried to move again, to face Ozpin, to ask him what was wrong with her, to help her, to get her out of this trance. Then she got the idea of focusing on one thing and using that as a base to break free of the stupid trance she was in. She decided to focus on Jaune and her friends, who together, excluding Jaune, created Team Bounty. She mumbled the words to herself, she forced herself up, and lurched through the flames toward Ozpin, focusing on the words she needed. Next thing she knew, she was standing next to Ozpin, facing whatever he had been talking to. She turned in a half-circle to face him. His expression was one of pure horror.

"HOW?! How did you get past my flames? They were the pure essence of my aura! The hardest trick! I underestimated you, Pyrrha Nikos. I really did. I will not make that mistake again. I swear! I-"

"You-Why are you even here, Cinder? I banished you from the school long ago!"

"Who said we were at the school...Dad?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here, pizzawut1, is your chapter that you so earnestly asked for.**

 **Now quit bugging me.**

* * *

Coco felt like slapping Pyrrha. She had told her to go set Ozpin, but instead she was just standing there, talking to Ozpin, but never helping him. She started inching her way toward her.

Then she saw it.

More of a her.

And Pyrrha was surrounded by flames.

Coco let out a gasp, and turned to the noise behind her. She had not seen Blake get hit by Adam, so to see the girl on the ground, withering in pain, came as a nasty shock to her. She was torn to go for Pyrrha or for Blake, but then she turned to Ruby, who some how had continued screaming. She walked over to her slowly and the girl didn't even notice she was there. Then she undid the chains, and the girl darted forward toward Blake. But Coco had seen Adam by now, and yanked her back by the hood.

* * *

"Coco! What was that for? Don't you see that she needs help? Why'd you-!"

"I pulled you back because you didn't bother looking toward the front you cookie-loving dolt!" Can't you see the guy behind her? He's the one who hurt her and Blake would never forgive me if something happened to you! Can't you see the logic in ANYTHING!"

The girl shrank back from Coco's glare, but then she gathered her courage, but Coco had already dragged her over to Velvet and was giving directions.

"Don't let her out of your sight. Don't let her go anywhere until I come back. If I find out she went anywhere, you'll be packing your bags out of Beacon real quick!"

Ruby tried to interrupt, but Coco wouldn't let her.

"No, your not going anywhere, and don't try to convince me otherwise."

She could be persistent.

* * *

Blake looked up from what seemed to be the depths of hell for her, and saw the most feared man, yet the most handsome in her life standing before her. She let out a gasp as she tried to take in air, but the pain was to great. She felt like she was sucking in shards of broken glass.

"Adam, what do you want? What caused you to go this far? Why did you have to hurt everyone I cared about? What was so dust-damn important that you tore apart my entire world? What? Tell me, decause I don't think I have much longer anyway..."

She drew in another ragged breath, and pushed herself up. Wilt scraped against her spine, and she knew she was only hurting herself more by leaving it in, but it was gonna hurt like hell itself had paid her a personal visit. She put her hand behind her and grasped the hilt. How far in the weapon had actually gone, she didn't know. But she knew she couldn't leave it in for much longer before she died of blood loss. She drew the weapon back, and the wave of pain that washed over her alomost knocked her to her knees. She looked up at Adam, and said,

"I loved you. But there is someone else that holds my heart as well."

Then she collapsed, but she never hit the ground. Instead, she seemed to float above the ground, and was seeing things for the first time. Maybe he cared about her enough not to torture her while she died. Too bad she never got the chance to tell Yang she loved her. Maybe in heaven someday, she'd tell her the truth. Why they could never study together because she could never focus on the work if Yang was there. How the world seemed to disappear when she saw her. Maybe-

Then the world turned black-and maybe for the last time.

* * *

Yang was watching Blake fall, and then decided to crush her feelings toward the girl for the last time.

Yang had officially let go.

Then she saw Adam look at her. She struggled against the chains binding her, but then she saw a flash or red and gold, and then the chains around her practically fell apart. She looked to the left sharply and saw Coco and her little sister staring back at her. She gave them a grim look, but nodded her thanks. Then she turned back toward the approaching fight. Who knows, this might be her last, or the beginning of the new her.

The new Blake-free her. She walked toward him, a challenge clearly demonstrated in her eyes. He glared at her, and he returned her glare. Then she heard the seductive voice directed toward her.

"She loved you, and that killed her. She gave everything for you, and you wasted it. She was an angel, and you were a demon. Now, we will fight to see who continues. And if we hurry, she might actually have a chance at survival-not that she'll be seeing you anyway. She's too valuable."

"Come at me, and you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Look, this is hard. I'm not dead. Tell me what you think.**

 **I might add random parts of season three, even though be happy, Arkos will _not_ go canon in this story. Pyrrha may get hurt, trapped, etc. but she won't die.**

 **RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth.**

* * *

Yang's eyes grew wide as she heard the words leave Adam's mouth. She felt something stir inside her, but she crushed them just as fast as they had arisen. No, she wasn't going down that path again. It was too painful to even remember. She shook it off as heartbreak.

"Challenge accepted. Now, who makes the first move?"

Adam looked at her for a minute, then, picked up his weapon from next to Bl- _that_ girl, and looked back. In the next instant he was next to her and the fight ensued. Yang didn't know what to do. He was so fast, it was nearly impossible to predict his next move. How she survived the next few minutes, she never knew. She was hesitant to attack, unless he turned her attack back on her. She then realized that he kept looking over to Bl-the fallen girl, and then she noticed her little sister hovering over B-the girl. God, why was it so hard to keep from saying that girl's name! She'd already slipped up almost seven times, and if she kept this up, she'd slip up again or she'd end up dying. She focused her attacks on him, but positioned so that if he dodged them, they would hit B- **that** girl. She turned an uppercut toward Adam and he deftly blocked it.

"Ha. _Your_ the one that happened to get Blake's attention? I have no idea what is wrong with her taste. But then again, I was there on that list so I wouldn't be talking too much."

Yang flinched and her attacks increased in power when she heard that name. She was done. She would never go back there. That was too painful. No matter what she did, she wouldn't go back down there again. She focused her attention on Adam's attacks. He was fast, and his attacks seemed to have no pattern whatsoever. But the least she could do was not get her arm cut off.

"Well it's not my fault she has a bad sense of taste. Seriously, you?! You were her first pick. What did you do that was so bad huh? Did you discriminate faunus or something? Tease her with catnip? What-"

"I murdered her parents. It was for her own good. They were corrupting her, persuading her not to join the White Fang. I had to do something! I-"

"You...MURDERED HER PARENTS!?"

"Yes. What is the matter? Is it not good?"

Yang felt something stir inside of her. No, she wasn't going to let those feelings rise. She wasn't going to let her previous feelings for the faunus girl distract her. Even though it was a gruesome thing which he had done, she didn't care about Blake. In fact, the girl was probably dead anyway. Not that it mattered, but-.

While Yang had been arguing with herself during this fight Adam had taken advantage of her distraction to land a couple of blows. Yang had cuts all over her arms and torso. But then she really got into the fight when Adam mentioned Ruby.

"You know, your little sister is quite the charmer there. And those silver eyes, wow. Really pulling through."

Yang's eyes turned the darkest crimson that was practically known possible. They were so dark, Adam hesitated, thinking she was possessed. That was all Yang needed.

She charged.

Adam was struggling not to laugh at Yang as she struggled to keep up with his attacks. This was getting boring though! He needed some action. So he looked around for something to distract her. He saw her little sister next to Blake and felt something rising up inside him. A plan, but also his love for Blake. His heart went out to her as he saw the limp, lifeless form of her. He threw Wilt at Yang and he hit her in the head, and as she crumpled to the floor, her little sister looked up and saw. She ran toward her and left Blake by herself. Adam ran toward her and slung her over his shoulder and yelled,

"CINDER, WE CAN GO NOW!"

He jumped up and heard a blood-curdling scream behind him.

"NO! BLAKEEEEEE!"

* * *

Pyrrha felt the fire all around her. She felt herself being lifted up, away from herself. She could see her body, she could see Jaune cradling it, trying to bring her back. Then she heard wicked laughter all around her.

"Your not leaving this crystal. And your friends, and boyfriend will never find you."

Pyrrha felt her hope disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry that last chapter was so short, but I was in a rush, and pizzawut1 was bugging me.**

 **Oh, she will be updating for me so if the updates are late, PM her. With your complaints.**

* * *

"NO!"

Pyrrha felt her voice echo, but then it stopped.

 _Why can't Jaune hear me? No, I can't be dead, NO! I refuse to die!_

"Aww, the Knight and the Spartan. So perfect, yet so far apart. The perfect love story. Yet he will never hear your voice again sugar."

"I will. Come at me, see how it goes!"

Pyrrha curled to block out the voice.

No. She wasn't going to let Cinder take over.

'No! I'm going back! You can't make me stay here! I'm doing this for Jaune! I love him, and I'm gonna be there for him!"

And with that, she launched herself to the walls of her confinement. She bounced back, but felt no pain.

"You can't get out Miss Nikos. We will have to wait until someone takes the crystal and Cinder's power before we are to be released. I tried to stop her, but we can only hope Beacon will be able to stand!"

Pyrrha whirled around in surprise.

"Ozpin?! I mean-" she tried to compose herself, "What are you doing here Headmaster?"

"My daughter has had a vendetta against we ever since I refused to let her into Beacon since she did not pass the initiation test. She thought being my daughter was all she needed."

"So she got mad at you and that's the cause of all this. Her reason for leveling Beacon was this vendetta?!"

 _Breathe, Pyrrha. He is your superior. Respect him._

''How do we get out?"

"Why are you so persistent Pyrrha? Your not getting out of here anytime soon. I'll let the school go, since Adam got what he wanted, as did I and then some, but they won't able to find you. No one will."

Ozpin whirled around, his eyes flashing.

"They will. Into their classes I mixed in key skills that will lead to your capture. They will find you. They'll get us out."

"Look out the crystal."

Pyrrha looked out and saw Jaune screaming at Cinder, and Ruby trying to keep Yang under control and failing miserably.

"Do they look like they are under control? Ha, your students are a failure."

"I wouldn't be speaking, as you were a student there as well."

Cinder narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

"You'll regret this father!"

"I regret nothing that I did! What would you do to Beacon if you had made it in? I refuse to think about what you would do to my school, and my kingdom. What would you have done?"

"I would have made it the best school in Remnant! You have made it something small, insignificant, and worthless."

Pyrrha felt anger swelling up inside her at Cinders words.

How dare she talk like that to her father?! Ozpin deserved more respect!

She started her aura, and felt someones conscious on the edge of her own. She wanted to tell Ozpin about it, but while Cinder was still here, she didn't dare. She reached out to the mysterious conscious, but to her surprise, she felt Jaune's conscious.

He reacted with a start, but then he started yelling, at least mentally.

" _Why don't you wake up?! We've been worrying!"_

 _"I'm stuck in a crystal in Cinder Fall's hands, and you have to break it and somehow take her power for me and Ozpin to be freed. I'm fine, but please hurry! I can't take it anymore in here!"_

 _"I will do my best for you, Pyrrha Nikos."_

After that Jaune severed the connection and Pyrrha was alone once more.

* * *

Adam clutched the feeble body to his chest. He looked down to Blake. He didn't know what had taken hold of him. He'd snuck into the cave behind her and next thing he knew, he'd shoved wilt into her back. He wanted to vomit at the thought of what he'd done. He'd watched him struggle to pull out the sword on the ground, and then she collapsed.

He ran.

Pant, pant

No. He couldn't have killed her. No! He'd been so wrapped up in the battle with the blondie, that'd he'd forgotten about her. He'd turned and saw her pale skin and the pool of blood around her and knew he didn't have much time left. She was dying, and he was mocking Blake's other crush while she laid there dying. He knocked Yang out and when the little sister- Ruby, wasn't it? Had finally left Blake's side long enough for him to grab her and run. He'd shouted to Cinder and now was struggling to keep running. He took a sharp right turn and stumbled through half a mile of underbrush before he ran into a clearing.

"EMERALD! NEO POLITAN!"

Two girls ran out and gasped at the blood running down his chest. They tried to help him, but he cut them off.

"No, no. They, no it did, I hurt her. The blood isn't mine. It's hers. Save her. You have to save her. That's my command. Save her."

"But sir-"

"Emerald, here. Don't let her die. If she dies, I die."

"No!"

"Then go."

Neo took the girl from his arms and ran back into the house. Emerald stayed behind a little longer, her face pure confusion.

Adam could tell something was up.

"Em, why you still here?"

"She had sent you a letter, saying she was going to visit next week."

Adam's mouth dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"I read it. I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! If she had plans, well, I was ready to crash it. I won't let harm come to you."

Adam sighed.

"Em, I trained her. I'm pretty sure I can defend myself against-!"

His eyes opened wide and his words cut short as Emerald did a sharp U-turn and kissed him.

Hard.

He peeled her off of him. He gaped at her for a moment, then his eyes snapped upward as he heard a window being slammed shut, and something inside him told him to run.

"Sustrai. Go check for the boss. If she comes let out a yell."

Then he stormed off, wondering what he had done.

* * *

Pyrrha slammed herself into the walls of the crystal.

Oh, how she hated confinement.

She tried to communicate with Jaune, but all he said was wait.

Hurry Jauney boy. Hurry.

* * *

Yang opened her eyes slowly, trying to get her eyes to focus.

"She's waking up!"

Where- what?-

It all hit her like a ton of bricks, then she felt a familiar ache when Blake wasn't nearby.

No

No no

Nononononono

She wasn't feeling for Blake again. She'd let her go, and quite literally.

"Pyrrha and Blake are gone. Jaune and Ren are missing too…" she heard Coco telling Weiss nearby.

No, her kitty wouldn't stay in the hands of that bull for long.

Wait-

She wasn't ready to let go of Blake just yet.

Not yet.

Or maybe ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is late. The story is getting to the plot, you must wait!**

 **Patience is a virtue and helped Blake deal with Adam all those years...**

* * *

Yang sat up and saw Ruby leaning over her.

"Yang? Are you okay? What hurts? YANG?!"

Yang immediately put her hands over her ears as Ruby's rampage came to an end.

"I'm fine lil' sis. You just need to remember that the rest of us have sensitive ears."

"Sorry Yaaang."

"Ruby..."

"Yeah Yang?"

"Where's Blake?"

"Uh...Adam took her..."

Yang felt her heart fall as her worst nightmare was said out loud. She pulled herself together and managed to stand up as she was sore all over. She turned to see Wiess and Coco standing in the corner, discussing something intently, and Nora in the back, her face expressionless and she was still. For a moment Yang could have sworn Nora was dead, as she'd never seen her anything but excited and it was actually kind of scary. She started walking toward them and their conversation abruptly ceased.

"I know she's gone, you don't have to hide that from me."

Coco let out a exhale, and Wiess had a short intake of breath. Polar opposites, those two.

"Pyrrha won't wake up, Jaune and-"

"Ren are gone as well. I know. My question wasn't them. My question is, what condition was Blake in? Like, a picture or something to deduce how long we have from."

Wiess turned to Coco to try and stop her, but Coco was already out of her reach.

"Dust dammit."

Yang was taken aback and Coco nearly stumbled. Neither of them had ever heard the heiress curse in the least. Coco recovered quickly, handing Yang her scroll.

Yang looked down and immediately threw the scroll down.

This was worse than she thought. Blake looked worse than the pictures she'd seen from the war that tore Remnant apart. She took a deep breath and bent over to pick up the scroll, careful to keep her eyes averted from the screen. She handed it back to Coco, who gingerly took it, checking for cracks or breaks. Yang grabbed Ember Cecilia and, putting them on, calmly walked out. She stuck her head back in, and screamed.

"IF I DON'T COME BACK, FIND HER AND TAKE HER FOR ME!"

And she was gone.

* * *

Blake slammed the window shut, her breath coming in short little gasps. If Adam was already going out with someone else, why did he take her? It just didn't seem logical. They seemed pretty in love from the little make-out session. Blake just sat down and cried, as her feelings for Adam were crushed as someone else already had him.

"Blake!"

What did he want?

She decided that he didn't deserve an answer.

"Blake! It's not what it looks like!"

She couldn't help it. She gave an answer.

"Oh really. Then what was is lover boy?"

"She went after me! And-"

"You couldn't help yourself. You've said this all before, Adam."

Did the jerk ever know when to stop? Blake felt just about ready to punch him, since her feelings for him had been crushed, but some one else beat her to it.

* * *

Yang felt giddy when she watched Adam fall unconcious at her feet. She looked up at Blake's appaled face. She couldn't help teasing her a little bit.

"Aww, aren't you glad to see me kitty-cat?"

"Yang, behind you..."

"Hello girls."


	10. Chapter 10

...

 **Hey guys. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'm doing this on an Xbox and it's exsasperating. Well don't forget to tell me what you think. Also hit my head on concrete.**

* * *

Yang whirled around to see a woman who bore a striking resemblances to a black and white lionfish.

"Who the fuck are you? Blake you know her?"

"Hello my darlings. My daughter said you would be stopping by Yang."

"Answer the question. Who. Are. You?"

"Yang. Let's go."

"But-!"

"Mrs. Salem, I am sincerely sorry for any disturbance we have caused. We will take our leave now. Yang, follow me."

Yang hesitated, but one look from Blake silenced her.

Fine.

She'd go along this time, but this was the last.

Once they were outside, Blake let loose.

"Yang, what were you thinking?! Upsetting the Winter Maiden, and knocking out the leader of the White Fang?!

"What are you not happy to see me? I just saved your life Blake!"

"Yang, believe me when I say I am overjoyed to see you. But no, you did not save my life, only my virginity."

At this, Yang gave in to a inpulse. She grabbed Blake by the neck, and kissed her roughly, while pulling her closer. Blake pulled back at first, and Yang felt a jolt of fear, but then she was taken by surprised when Blake grabbed her face and pulled her in. She pulled back in surprise, because she felt something wet and a little bit sticky on her face.

"Blake?"

The girl was now staring at Yang's face while paling rapidly.

"No..."

Yang grabbed Blake's hand and looked at where the girls other hand rested. It was covering a growing spot of red on her abdomen.

"Adam. Run. Leave me. I will only slow you down. Yang, I loved you. I guess it is my time to go."

"No. I came so far for you. I'm not leaving you again. I won't lose you-"

Her eyes were closed.

She was cold and pale. She didn't breath, and her heartbeat was faint.

Yang held her close, made a quick decsion, and hoisted Blake's body over her shoulder. She activated her aura at the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned to face Adam, who was holding a bloody shard of something. It didn't take a detective to figure out the blood was Blake's. She almost put her down to fight, but something told her not to. Adam's next words made her glad she hadn't.

"If I can't have her, nobody will."

Yang made her move.

She turned and ran.

* * *

"Jaune. We should go back and rethink this-"

"No Ren. I told you you didn't have to come. You can go back if you want, but I am not going back without Pyrrha!"

"You'll never survive without me. Pyrrha may have trained you, we may be in our senior year at Beacon, but still would probably make it through the night without me."

Jaune sighed.

It was already hard enough to win an arguement with the stoic boy, and practically impossible since he knew Ren was right.

"Fine. But do not -do not- get in my way when we find that woman.

"Don't plan to."

* * *

Pyrrha sat down in her little crystal cell and prayed to Oum that Jaune would get her out soon. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to stand Cinders taunts toward her father. She'd tried to communicate with Jaune, but all she got were feelings of uncontrolled rage. She tried her abilities to the limits, discovering that she'd was able to see the area around Jaune. She'd seen Ren, and never been happier to see the boy.

"Pyrrha, how's Jaune?"

She whirled around to face her Headmaster and Professor.

"How did you find out?!"

"You talk in your sleep Miss Nikos."

Dust. She'd never considered that possibility. Oh well, there was nothing she could do now than to talk. She could only hope Cinder hadn't heard her as well.

* * *

Yang ran onto Beacons grounds, yelling for her sister the whole way. She finally saw Ruby, coming out of a little nook in one of the walls, and ran over to her in relief.

"Oh thank Oum you found her! We've all been worried sic-"

"That's nice Ruby, but she's really injured, she wants to die, and I have a son of a dustdamn bitch to go kill for putting his hands on her in the first place." Yang interrupted, her voice cold. She handed her little sister the girl, and ran back the way she had come. Ruby stood there for a few seconds, then went inside screaming for a doctor.

She was going to murder Yang for this later.


End file.
